


Guy Time

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: Crushing on the local blacksmith, Kasey gets more than he bargained for. Much more.





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! Those of you who are reading "Angie, Baby" are probably screaming that I get back to the Owen in that fic. BUT, I wanted to try a Yaoi with Owen, too. (Angie Baby has an update coming soon, though. Don't worry. It's almost ready.)

Hopefully, this has a decent start to it. If you like it and want to see more in the future, just let me know. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for stopping in and reading! Much love, guys!

xxxxx

"Why is it so hot out? Fuck..."

Stripping off his drenched T-shirt, Kasey panted under the unforgiving Summer sun. High in the sky, it beat down on him with a vengeance. Sweat ran down the exhausted farmer's brow, his sight going blurry for a moment as he tried to wipe away the perspiration. His felt as if his body heat was rolling off of him in steam clouds.

Castanet Summers were nothing to be messed with. Starting early in the morning before sunrise, Kasey had tried to beat the heat but it simply couldn't be done. Noon rolled around, to his dismay. His field was harvested, finally. But, now he sat in the soil close to heat exhaustion.

"Yo! You doing alright?"

Too tired to be startled at the sudden voice, Kasey looked up lethargically from his seated position and nodded to the best of his ability.

"I'm alright, Owen." Kasey called out across the way. "It's hot out here."

The blacksmith's apprentice came walking back from Marimba Farm, delivering an upgraded tool. On the way back, he noticed Kasey off in the distance. Coming in closer to approach the field, the red-haired man of large build eyed the brunette farmer with mild concern.

Dazed for reasons that had nothing to do with exhaustion, Kasey stared up at Owen who stood right before him. Massively tall already, Owen looked even bigger from the ground. The hot weather left a thin layer of perspiration along his bulging muscles, catching the sunlight. With pink cheeks, Kasey averted his gaze off to the side to stare at the ground.

"Get out of the sun for a little, Man." Owen suggested, seeing the color sprouting along the farmer's flushed face and mistaking it simply for oncoming heatstroke. "You look like you're going to pass out."

Extending a large hand down, Owen brought Kasey back up to his feet.

"You need to take care of yourself. C'mon, let's get you a drink of water."

"It's okay, I'll get it. You should get back to work...you and Ramsey have been up to your necks in orders lately." Kasey reasoned, dusting his pants off. "I wouldn't want to waste your time or anything."

"Waste my time? Kasey, you're funny."

Clapping the brunette on the back in a joking, friendly gesture, Owen immediately regretted it when Kasey staggered forward from the hit. Owen caught him before he could fall.

"Either I don't know my own strength, or you're really going to pass out. You need to get inside."

Inside his home, Kasey sat at the kitchen table as Owen got a glass from the cupboard. He filled it with cool water from the tap.

"That should wet your whistle. Get to it. You look like you could spit dust if you tried hard enough."

Kasey gulped it down, absolutely parched just as Owen suspected. Once the glass was empty, Kasey nudged it aside and rested his face along his folded arms on the table.

"Woozy?"

"Little bit."

"You don't need to see Jin, do you?"

"What? Nah... I think I'm going to take a shower and have a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea but you need to eat something, too. You were out there working hard. Gotta refuel."

Trying to recall the contents of his fridge and shelves, Kasey concluded he could put something together when he woke up. Owen watched him for a good moment, making sure the farmer was okay. His blue gaze then went to the wall clock. Like Kasey correctly assumed earlier, Owen had to get back to work.

"Now that I know you're okay, I have to head out. If I stick around any longer my Gramps is going to wonder what the holdup is." Owen announced, pushing his chair back. "Take it easy, you hear me? See you around, Kasey."

Owen left and Kasey watched the door longingly. As much as he hated watching his crush slip from his sight, it was for the better. Goddess forbid the man ever caught him gawking...Owen could easily have his throat in a vice and knock his teeth out if he were that opposed to a man's interest.

Dejected, the brunette farmer scraped himself up from the table and trudged to the bathroom. Washing away the workday, Kasey let cold water rain down on his body. Too exhausted to get dressed after, he just dried off and pulled on a pair of blue briefs. Dropping his weight down in to bed, he shut his eyes and gave in to his exhaustion.

Xxxxx

Knocking on the front door woke him up hours later. Due to it being Summer time, light still shone in through the window despite the wall clock stating it was Dinner time. Balling a fist up, Kasey rubbed his eye groggily and mumbled he was getting up to answer the door. Dragging his feet, Kasey crossed the floor of his home to let in his visitor. It was Owen, again.

"Yo, Kasey-" he started, before blinking his grayish-blue eyes a few times. "...You always open the door like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Having no clue what Owen was talking about, Kasey scrunched his face. Owen darted his eyes down and Kasey followed his gaze, yelping upon seeing himself.

"O-Oh!"

He quickly shut the door, yelling he was going to put some clothes on. Coming back a second time, Kasey opened the door with a pair of jeans and a light, cotton shirt.

"I'm really sorry about that..." Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Kasey chuckled uncomfortably. "I was half asleep. I forgot I didn't have clothes on..."

"We're both guys, not a big deal. Just be careful next time."

"Will do. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"Came to double check that you're okay. You were looking rough earlier."

"Other than being a little groggy, I'm better."

Owen leaned up on the doorframe with arms casually crossed, nearly taking up the whole thing with his wide shoulders. Kasey's mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow as Owen's biceps flexed.

"Just woke up, huh? I take it you haven't eaten yet, then."

"I just woke up, so...no, not yet. There's some sandwich stuff in the fridge, I'll go make one."

Thinking it was the polite thing to do, Kasey asked Owen if he wanted one. He didn't think Owen would say yes.

"I could go for a sandwich, sure."

"Come on in, then..."

Pulling some plates down from a shelf, Kasey left them on the counter to open a bag of bread. He pulled mayo, lettuce, tomato and cheese from the fridge with his back to Owen. The redhead sat leisurely at the table, arm rested on the back of his chair.

"You didn't come all the over here just to check on me, did you?"

The question was nonchalant but inside he was hopeful.

"Was heading over to the bar for happy hour, figured I'd drop in and make sure you're still breathing."

Feeling silly for even having been hopeful that Owen may have gone out of his way to go see him specifically, Kasey finished putting together their food. With two sandwiches, Kasey joined Owen at the table. He slid one over to him, going back for drinks. Owen didn't hesitate to eat. Kasey took a bite, clearing his throat. He had Owen's attention right away.

"Thanks for checking on me. You didn't have to..."

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

"Wellness checks and sandwiches, apparently."

Owen coughed a bit on his food, laughing. With a fist, he tapped his chest. Kasey smiled despite the disappointment he was still coping with. Owen's smile almost warmed his face but he managed to will away the flush by avoiding looking Owen in the face.

"They're for sharing a cold one with, too. How about you tag along with me to the bar?"

"I've got work in the morning."

"So do I. Never stops me."

Grinning widely with his pearly white teeth, Owen insisted Kasey kick back with him for Happy Hour at the bar. There was that smile again. Having a hard time saying no to the handsome face, Kasey agreed to tag along and excused his pink cheeks as a result of the Summer heat, getting up to open a window.

Xxxxxx

"Owen, my man! Looks like I'll be making rent, tonight."

Hayden, the bar's owner, gave a boisterous laugh at his own joke when Owen and Kasey walked in together.

"And then some." Owen shot back, going up to the bar with his tag along. "Get Kasey and I a round to start."

Sliding over an envelope, Owen took his seat.

"That's for my tab last week." Owen grinned. "Time to start a new one! Get started on next month's rent."

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Hayden roared with laughter and got Owen his usual rice cocktail. Setting the cocktail down in front of him, Hayden polished a clean glass for Kasey's order since the brunette was known to vary his orders when visiting the bar. Almost always with Owen.

"What can I get you, Kasey?"

"Eh..." Scanning the menu, the brunette deciphered between the fruity options. "Blueberry sounds good. I'll start with that."

"Coming right up."

The sweet, fruit cocktails weren't typically ordered by male patrons. Hayden teased Kasey lightly about it when he served him his blueberry cocktail dolled up with the tiny paper umbrella and the rim dipped in sugar.

"Here you are, Miss."

"Very funny..." Kasey rolled his eyes a little. "I'm a big sissy, I know."

"I'm teasing ya! Enjoy it. Something a little stronger will put hair on your chest, though."

Accepting his fruit cocktail with no interest to choke down what Owen could easily toss back for hours, Kasey sipped his sweet selection. The bar's part-time cook, Chef waltzed by behind the counter in his apron. Owen lifted a finger off his glass to greet Chase. The peachy-haired man nodded. Kasey meekly greeted Chase to be nice. He and the chef didn't exchange many words, normally.

"Look who's here." Chase observed aloud, stopping. "Owen here drag you over, again?"

"He sure did."

Sliding his eyes over to Owen, Chase quirked a brow.

"Such a pest, bothering people. Pick on someone your own size, big boy."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rolling his violet eyes with thinly veiled amusement, Chase shook his head and walked away.

"Enjoy your night." Were his parting words as he went to start food prep.

A few rounds of drinks passed and Kasey felt the effects immediately. Coherent but spacey, the farmer's limbs got a little heavier and his belly felt warm. Owen was jolly and flush, looking down to his companion who pushed an empty glass away and turned it upside down to signal he wasn't accepting any refills. Four glasses had collected on Kasey's side of the counter while Owen had seven and was working on his his eighth.

" You're done already? Nights just begun!"

"I can't drink like you do. Any more and I won't able to walk home."

"Don't worry about that. My hammer might weigh more than you, ha! I can carry ya nice and easy. Hayden-'

Obviously Owen's hammer didn't actually weigh more than Kasey. But, with how much smaller he was than Owen, it wouldn't have been an issue at all for the blacksmith to toss the farmer over his shoulder like the heavy hammer he was notorious for waltzing in to the mine with. He always made it look so easy, carrying on with a smile.

Owen was always the type of man Kasey had been attracted to his whole life: Big and strong, with an outgoing friendly attitude. Someone who could overpower him and be the boss…all with a pearly white grin.

Just thinking about having Owen's body pressed so closely to his stirred a reaction inside Kasey. Between his legs he felt his cock threatening to come to life. Goddess forbid Owen actually held him close with their chests pressed up against one another … Kasey interjected Owen's call for another drink.

"I really don't want any more…I had enough." He drunkenly grabbed Owen's arm, keeping him from summoning Hayden. "I'm already really drunk."

His diaphragm popped with a hiccup, eyes growing heavy.

"You sure?" Owen checked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I-hic! Am. No more for me."

Respecting the farmer's wishes, Owen let him be. In a friendly gesture, Owen gave Kasey a pat on the back between the shoulders. His palm was huge and heavy, and it felt heavenly rubbing him even if the touch was innocent.

"Just ride the buzz out, that's cool." Owen comforted him as Kasey laid his head over his arms atop of the counter. "Feeling good, at least?"

"Yeah, I feel good. The drinks hit the spot."

The counter hid the fact Kasey was growing fully erect. Owen would have had to really look under to see it but Kasey squeezed his legs together protectively none the less. The doors to the bar opened as Owen placed an order for another drink for himself. Kasey flinched from the loud sound of it slamming shut from being swung open.

"Sorry, I'm late Dad!"

"Kathy...you know I need you here."

The bartender's blonde daughter came walking up to the counter, easy and uncaring over her father's scolding. She sashayed past Owen, her short skirt tight around the swell of her thighs.

Her full bosom bounced with her steps. Kasey sneered internally as he rested his head on the counter to face the other way when she came running over to hug Owen around the shoulders. He'd really been enjoying the man's attention.

His excitement deflated. With nothing to hide now, Kasey's thighs unclenched. In turn, his teeth clenched.

"Hey, Owen~"

Not wanting to stick around and watch the blonde suck up all the red-head's attention, Kasey began pulling himself up from his bar stool. He put some money on the counter, alerting Hayden it was there, and excused himself to use the bathroom before he could get hurt feelings.

When leaving the bathroom, Kathy was bent at the counter chatting it up with Owen about whatever. It was most likely horseback riding, or she was asking about his work. Either way, that wasn't what bothered Kasey. It was that she always put her hands on him when they spoke, making sure her breasts were her focal point. Owen probably wanted to grab and squeeze at them if he hadn't done so at some point, already.

The thought made Kasey sick with jealousy. It could have been the alcohol, but his stomach actually churned.

"I'm going home." Kasey stated, passing the bar without so much as giving the two another glance. "Night."

Outside, the air had cooled when night rolled in. Kasey put his hands in his pockets and walked away dejectedly. It wasn't like he expected any less of the two, but watching them flirt was getting old. And it hurt a little more every time he saw it. Lack of suitable partners didn't make it any easier. Being gay out in the middle of nowhere sucked.

"Don't know what I expected moving out to the countryside..." Kasey grumbled to himself.

In the city, there were gay bars that made dating easier. Not that any conquests that came of it lasted very long, hence the reason packing up his entire life and moving out to an island had no strings attached. However, the loneliness that came with moving so far away was becoming increasingly unbearable.

Walking home in the dark inebriated wasn't a pleasant experience, either. Kasey moped out of town, thoughts bouncing between depressed and annoyed. Getting back to the farm, Kasey noticed his animals still grazing around.

"Looks like I forgot to let you guys back in."

Patting one of the cows that came up to him, Kasey crouched down to nuzzle her head with his. The docile creature chewed its cud idly, laying its body down in the grass to sleep. Kasey gave her a scratch on the head before going inside to put himself to bed whilst still drunk.

He wrestled himself out of his shirt, leaving it on the floor wherever it landed when he kicked off his shoes. Prepared to take off his pants, Kasey hung his head in aggravation when there was a knock at his door.

"Kasey?" Owen called out, knocking again.

Opening the door, Kasey couldn't hide his annoyance.

"What are you doing here, again?"

"You left..."

"Yeah? And? I told you I was leaving."

"You just said bye then left. A little more heads up would have been nice."

Rubbing at his face tiredly, Kasey sighed. He was tired, aggravated, and for the first time since arriving at Castanet, he did not want to see Owen's face. When he first set eyes on that chiseled, manly piece of art... feelings were a lot different.

"I figured it was time for me to leave." Kasey reluctantly confessed to the man before him whose face was still flush with booze.

Only, Owen wasn't jolly or boisterous anymore. He looked...disappointed?

"Huh? Why did you think that? I went to the bar to hang out with you." He insisted matter of factly.

"Could've fooled me. Flirting with Kathy and all."

Owen visibly recoiled from the accusation. Whether Kasey realized it or not, his tone was abrasive.

"Look, I'm going to bed. Careful on your walk home. Not that you can't defend yourself or anything, obviously."

Shutting the door, Kasey flinched when something kept him from doing so. It was Owen's heavy work boot. The redhead pushed the door back open and let himself inside, much to the farmer's annoyance.

"Kasey-"

"What, Owen?" The questioned rolled off his tongue, sourly. "What do you want? I'm tired."

Dizzy, Kasey swayed on his feet a bit. He staggered but regained his footing, batting away Owen who had reached forward to catch him. The blacksmith tried to put his hand on Kasey's shoulder but Kasey rejected that, too.

"I'm not in a buddy-buddy mood. Just tell me what you want so I can go to bed."

"I'm bummed you ran off on me the way you did. I thought we were having fun…like I said, you cut our night short."

"Wasn't like I was going to drink anymore. I don't drink like you do, you already know that. I had enough."

Kasey gestured to himself.

"Clearly." He emphasized, intoxicated. "If I drink the whole night-"

"You don't have to drink the whole time. You could've just stayed."

"Even had I stayed, you would've just spent the rest of the night flirting with Kathy."

"I didn't go to the bar to see Kathy. I wanted to see you."

Thinking he misheard, Kasey looked at Owen from what moonlight shone in from the window. His vision was blurring a bit and he rubbed his eyes with one palm, grimacing as he did so.

"You what?"

"I wanted to see you." Owen repeated himself.

"You did?"

Owen nodded, getting no response from Kasey. The brunette didn't know how to respond but hearing Owen say that...

Before he could get carried away and get excited, Kasey internally berated himself. Owen was a social guy. If he wanted to see him, it wasn't anything special. The redhead thrived socially. He loved drinking and preferred not to do it alone Being invited to come along wasn't anything to brag about.

"I wanted to see you." Reaching out to touch Kasey's arm gently, Owen tried to reassure him. "Not Kathy."

"If you wanted to see me, you should've told Kathy that." Kasey finally responded, bitterly.

He was hit vividly with the memory of Kathy encroaching on Owen's personal space to which there was no resistance. Kasey pulled away with a huff, almost childishly. He turned away from Owen a little, giving him a cold shoulder.

"There's a time for friends and there's a time for flirting." Kasey continued scolding Owen for his actions that night. "She's always all over you when we go to the bar."

"Kasey-"

"And, I'm getting tired of it!"

"Kasey."

Owen's voiced dropped. His own words catching up with him, Kasey realized how emotionally invested his little purge was with jealousy just pouring off of him. Fearing that Owen was catching on to him, the brunette stammered.

"...Y-Yeah?"

"You're cute when you're jealous."

Feeling his face get hot, Kasey tried to stammer out something else. He failed miserably. Owen came in closer, reaching out for the brunette's arm again. Kasey's first instinct was to pull away and run, but Owen wouldn't let him.

His large hand gripped the farmer's forearm with a cemented grip as he pulled Kasey in, leaning his mouth down to the shell of his ear. Kasey's skin goose bumped, fine hairs standing up at the back of his neck.

"A man ever tell you that before?"

"S-Stop messing around."

Putting his mouth along the skin of Kasey's neck, Owen kissed softly. Kasey shivered despite the warm temperature. Owen took hold of his chin, guiding him in for a kiss on the lips. Kasey could have died of shock, forget happiness. Well, better Owen's lips touching him. Could've been a fist.

"Could I stay the night?" Owen murmured to Kasey as their mouthes parted.

"You want to-"

Owen then smirked, tone becoming huskily amused

"Since you wanted my attention so badly."

Kasey nodded mutely, leaning back in to resume the kiss. Owen picked him up easily, just how Kasey suspected he could. He walked him to the full-sized bed that laid in the corner of the house. Laid along the sheets, Kasey watched as Owen freed himself of his shirt and boots before climbing over him. Moonlight shining in from the window gave him just enough of what he wanted to see.

"I spend a lot of time at the bar." Owen decided to explain as he got out of his shirt. "If the barkeeper's daughter likes you, it's best to humor her."

Owen sucked the skin of Kasey's collarbone, explaining away Kathy as some trivial inconvenience.

"She's a friend. All she can ever be is a friend." He boldly palmed at Kasey through his jeans. "Catch my drift?"

"I hear what you're saying." Kasey shuddered as Owen paused to snap open the button keeping his jeans closed.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

Not shy at all, Owen helped himself. He slid his entire hand under the elastic of Kasey's briefs. His bare skin met Kasey's throbbing arousal, flesh that hadn't been touched by another man in months. Kasey hissed pleasurably.

The blacksmith's massive build outsized the farmer dramatically. Running his hands over Owen's bulging, well-defined pectorals, Kasey felt the raised contour of the muscle group. Owen took his hand and led it south with confidence. Taking the invitation to return the favor, Kasey freed Owen's erection to stroke it.

He was long and girthy- lot more than Kasey had ever encountered in any prior hookups. Kasey didn't have long to appreciate it in depth, however, because Owen stroked at him briskly with his large, calloused hand. It swallowed the farmers entire length, easily leading him towards the brink of climax. Kasey's hips arched up in to Owen's touch.

"Owen! I'm going to…f-fuck…" Kasey tried to caution him but was lost to the sensation he'd missed for so long. "Fuck!"

Unable to keep up servicing Owen as the man, himself, touched at him insistently, Kasey had no choice but to let his hand fall to the bedsheets. Embarrassed he was going to lose his seed so fast, Kasey whined under Owen's relentless touch. Owen chuckled in perverted amusement, carrying on with no sign of easing up, and without a care to his abandoned erection.

"Been that long for you?" The redhead pried knowingly. "Oh, we're going to fix that right now."

A few firm, assertive yanks and Kasey's chest lurched, hips thrashing up in the throws of orgasm.

"Ahh!...Ahhh."

As he came, his moaning sounded almost relieved. Kasey's release soiled Owen's hand, in which was cleaned up with some tissues from the nightstand as Kasey still drifted amidst the afterglow. Owen laid himself down next to Kasey, letting the brunette catch his breath and recover. Kasey was fully aware of the unsatisfied erection he'd unwillingly abandoned.

"I'll return the favor, I promise." Kasey panted, almost paralyzed in his intoxicated, afterglow. "I need a minute."

Running his fingertips over the expanse of Kasey's flat abdomen, Owen explored leisurely.

"Take your time. We have all night." Owen found Kasey's mouth and began kissing him, still exploring his body with a wandering hand.

Not the tallest guy around, Kasey wasn't any taller than maybe five foot eight inches. His light muscle tone gave him shape, but he was notably slender. Owen caressed the lithe curve of his hips, feeling the dips and grooves of the farmer's lean hips. Owen's hand could cover one hip entirely.

"You're pretty small."

"I'm average. You're just really big."

Owen squeezed possessively at Kasey's hip.

"To me, that makes you small."

"C'mon..."

"Oh, I like it."

The hand on Kasey's hip moved to Kasey's ass, cupping it fully.

"I like it a lot, Kasey."

When Owen began raising himself up over Kasey again, the brunette knew exactly where his interest laid. Owen went to grab the waist of Kasey's jeans and pull them off.

"I-I want to blow you." Kasey intercepted him, pulling himself up. "Um, Lie on your back."

Obliging, the man retreated and did as he was told. Kasey went to his lap and began working at the heavy belt buckle there. At the back of his head, he questioned how he'd managed to find himself in bed with a man he could've sworn was straight.

Owen's erection sprung from its confines and Kasey eagerly layered his mouth over it. He couldn't remember the last time he's been so eager to suck a man off. It probably helped that Owen was gorgeous and he'd been drooling over him since Spring.

"Oh…that's it."Owen groaned, twining his fingers in brunette locks.

Guiding Kasey's movements, Owen urged him in closer to take more. The tip of his erection hit the back of Kasey's throat, gagging him slightly but he quickly recovered and relaxed his throat muscles to service him. Beads of precum rolled off the tip, dripping down Owen's shaft as Kasey pulled up deliberately slow. He licked it all away before plunging back down.

"Damn, you know what you're doing...naughty little city boy. Hell yeah."

Kasey blushed but tingled all over. Owen's natural musk wafted past his nostrils, neatly groomed red pubic hair brushing his nose as he bobbed. Stroking at it lightly with his finger, Kasey's wet mouth coated Owen's length quickly. The moaning coming from above him warned of what was happening, and Kasey had no intentions of pulling his mouth off.

"Kasey…I'm going to cum."

Getting a pleasurable shiver throughout his body, Kasey sucked his cheeks in and picked up speed. Owen's hold on Kasey's hair tightened.

"That tight, wet mouth…that's what I'm talking about."

Owen abruptly held his head in close to his groin, blowing his load down Kasey's throat with a low, guttural groan. Kasey sputtered a bit but quickly relaxed and graciously received the proof of Owen's satisfaction. Sliding his mouth off of Owen's wet cock, Kasey swallowed as wiped at the corners of his mouth.

Owen wiped at his brow, intrigued as Kasey crawled in towards him to lay himself down atop of his chest. Owen's broad chin rested on the top of Kasey's head and they caught their breathes, listening to the crickets chirping outside. The night catching up with him, Kasey tiredly plopped himself back down to the sheets and fell asleep.

Xxxxx

Morning light shone in through the window kissing along Kasey's skin…along with a pair of lips. Cracking his eyes open groggily, Kasey stirred awake. There was an arm thrown across his waist and a warm chest pressed up against his back. Someone was kissing his shoulder.

"Morning." A deep voice greeted him, warmly.

Kasey did a double take with wide eyes. He looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"...What?"

"Last night actually happened...Could've sworn that was just a wet dream."

"Nope. You definitely sucked my dick. Great job, by the way."

Kasey snorted, putting his head back down on his pillow.

"…I'm surprised I'm not hungover. I cut it really close with that fourth drink, last night." Kasey's voice was still raspy with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost Eight."

Both men had on just their briefs, sheets tossed off and a mess around their feet. Before Owen went to sleep, he had stripped both himself and Kasey of their jeans. Kasey squinted at the wall clock to verify what Owen told him.

"I have to get up and water the crops before the sun's all the way out, or I'll be out there in the scorching heat again." Kasey grumbled.

"Listen closely."

"Why?"

Owen urged him just to do it and Kasey could hear rain lightly hitting the roof.

"...nevermind."

"Looks like you've got the day off."

"Well, not totally. I have animals. Better than watering crops in scorching heat, though."

Falling silent, Kasey cleared his throat. Owen played with the hairs at the back of Kasey's neck.

"How about you get those animals fed then we go get something to eat?"

Xxxxx

"Morning, boys. How are we this morning?"

At the Inn, Colleen poured out two cups of coffee, setting down a tray with cream and sugar for Owen and Kasey's table.

"We're great." Owen answered her, broad grin. "Couldn't be better."

"You two look tired. Too much fun last night?"

"Yeah, you know it."

Colleen set down two menus and Kasey looked horrified as she walked away.

"I'm a regular here. She knows I drink over at the bar a lot, relax." Owen leaned on closer to whisper. "Nobody knows."

"..."

Scoffing with a small smirk, Owen shook his head.

"You have a dirty mind, Kasey."

Reflexively, Kasey kicked at Owen's boot, pink in the cheeks.

"You're still cute."

Colleen came back to take their orders. She walked away with the menus, refilling their coffee mugs before leaving. Owen drank his coffee black, which Kasey noticed to be strange. If not appalling.

"You like it like that? Isn't it bitter?" Kasey questioned, stirring cream and two spoonfuls of sugar in to his own mug.

"I hate sweets." Was Owen's reply, bringing the hot drink up to his lips. "This is just the way I like it."

The Innkeeper's daughter, Maya, came prancing over with an order of plain omelet over mushroom rice and a side of savory hashbrowns that she placed in front of Owen. She left and came right back with a plate of Cheese omelet over white rice, and a short stack of sweet, blueberry pancakes for Kasey.

"You two must be hungry!" she giggled. "It's probably because you guys work so hard."

"Might be on to something." Owen agreed with her.

"Need anything else while I'm here?"

Kasey looked down at his omelet with rice.

"Could I get a bottle of ketchup, please?"

Maya went to go and get it. Owen found something about Kasey's request to be funny. Before Kasey could ask, someone cleared their throat loudly. Kasey and Owen looked up to see Chase at the counter, holding a bottle of ketchup away from Maya.

"Um, excuse me. I know you're not about to ruin a perfectly good omelet with ketchup." Chase scolded, eyes on Owen. "This better be for the hashbrowns."

"Don't look at me."

Owen snickered and pointed at Kasey. Chase slowly turned his head an inch, blinking in an unimpressed manner. Realizing he'd been thrown under the bus, Kasey smiled nervously.

"I like ketchup on my eggs...no offense to your cooking."

"Well, offense taken."

Kasey shrunk in to himself.

"What happened to 'pick on someone your own size'?" Owen accused slyly.

"I am." Chase bluntly retorted. "I'm not much bigger than he is."

"Just let him eat his breakfast, Peachy."

Bristling, Chase handed off the ketchup to Maya.

"Fine, insult my cooking." he relented. "And, don't call me that."

Assuming the nickname was due to Chase's peachy hair, Kasey chuckled. Maya gave him his ketchup and their meal continued. Kasey left Chase a good tip as an apology, leaving with Owen. When they made it back to the farm, Kasey looked up towards the road leading towards Owen's district.

"Heading to work?" he asked casually.

"Grandpa will jump on my case if I don't show up."

"Uh...When will I see you, again?"

Kasey was reluctant to ask that, worried over sounding clingy. He didn't even know if Owen wanted to see him again. At least, in THAT way. To his relief, Owen winked as he walked away.

"Soon."

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxx

Days went by without sight of Owen. Choosing to play it cool and not go looking for the man, Kasey held on to the promise that'd he'd be around. That day, Kasey had crops that were ready to harvest. Amongst them were honeydew melons. As he began cutting one off its vine, he almost blushed like a schoolgirl when he saw Owen walking up the path.

The over hanging sun hit the man's crimson locks, revealing natural highlights of varying shades of red. Summer was his season, Owen seemed to shine right along with the sun. He approached to say hi to Kasey, only to look up curiously when someone came walking up the path from Town, fuming.

"Burn your Lunch?" Owen joked to Chase.

"As if."

Kasey continued harvesting melons, eyes on task while the pissy man walked over. He was still a little intimidated by him. Especially after the incident at the Inn days prior. That ketchup on his omelet really put a thorn in Chase's side. It looked like there was a thorn up his ass, now.

"So? What's up your butt?" Owen asked, said chef.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Seriously."

"Inn's closed for the day because Yolanda let her incompetent granddaughter try and cook…there was a grease fire. Because of a fried egg, for the love of-"

Alarmed, Kasey looked up.

"Is everyone okay? Is the building alright?"

"Everyone lived, the building's fine. If Maya's taking anyone out, it'll be with her shitty cooking. It's really pathetic." Chase snorted. "I poured some salt on the fire and slammed a lid over it to snuff out the flames. The whole place smells like smoke now, so we can't serve customers until we air it all out."

"Looks like you're off for the day." Owen observed, seeing the glass as half full opposed to being half empty. "What are you going to do until your shift at the bar later, tonight?"

"The hell should I know. Maybe, I'll go make some ice cream to cool off... I need to pick up some fruit for it because I'm all out. Thankfully, I live right next to Ruth."

Recalling that it was Wednesday, Kasey reminded Chase that Marimba Farm was closed. He could imagine how annoyed Chase would be if he went all the way back home just to find the shop locked up.

"Today's not my day." He complained, tone going flat. "What else could go wrong?"

With a perfect quality honeydew melon in hand, Kasey offered it up to the aggravated chef. He'd been so pissed off that he hadn't even noticed what Kasey was harvesting.

"Oh…Your honeydew looks good. Didn't realize you had high quality crops over here." Mildly impressed, Chase still wore his usual passive expression. "Ruth charges 900G for a honeydew melon like that."

Not really interested in the money, Kasey shook his head.

"On the house. Er, farm." He offered. "It'll make your day better."

"…You're just giving it to me?"

"Maybe we can forget about that little ketchup incident?"

"Knew there had to be a catch."

Chase narrowed his eyes at Kasey who almost wilted. Did Chase have to be so jaded all the time? None the less, Chase accepted the peace offering. Kasey placed the melon in his hands.

"We'll call it even…this time." Chase inspected it, approvingly. "I have enough to be pissed off about. No use wasting any of that on you."

"…I'm not sure how to take that."

Whether Chase had just insulted him or praised him, Kasey couldn't decipher. Chase, ever so bluntly, elaborated.

"I'll take the melon, but put ketchup on my food again and –"

Owen nudged Chase with an elbow. Chase held his melon securely, leaning away.

"Ha, this guy all's bark and no bite." Owen told Kasey, getting a narrowed-eyed glower from Chase that had no effect on him. "Don't let him scare you."

"Maybe I'll start biting." Chase threatened, flatly. "You'll be first."

The chef left with his melon and Kasey watched him go, a perplexed expression upon his features.

"That guy's kind of cold."

"That's nothing. Wanna see cold? Go annoy Gill."

"I'd rather not, thanks. Last thing I need is to piss off the Mayor's son. I still owe Townhall money for this plot of land…Hamilton likes to remind me."

Sitting down in the grass by the field, Owen stretched leisurely. One of Kasey's cows came over and Owen balled up a fist to let her sniff at it before attempting to pat her.

"Had Chase actually been angry, he wouldn't have taken that melon." Owen promised. "He would have told you to cram it up your ass. He's just like that, you know? One of those people who's hard to impress and win over."

"Is he uptight or something?"

"He can be a tight ass. Little sensitive about his cooking because Yolanda is tough on him."

Chase's cooking was frequently evaluated by Yolanda, the Inn's head-chef. The old woman was just as harsh on him-an experienced, arguably prodigy, cook-as she was on clueless Maya who couldn't bake a cake from a box. Or fry a simple egg, for that matter.

"I'm assuming you two are friends since you know him so well."

"Food and booze are two of my favorite things. Chase works at both places that serve them. Seen a lot of him."

A small pile of melons built up in the soil, Kasey carefully setting the valuable fruits down so he could sort though them for the shipment box and keep some for himself. As Kasey did so, Owen lazily looked over the property.

"…you've got a hot spring?"

Towards the very back of the property, Owen spotted it. It was just out of sight behind the farm buildings. Somewhat secluded.

"I use it most nights after work. It's cooler after dark. The weather is too hot during the day…"

"Can't wait to join you in it later."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's fine."

Kasey got excited at the idea of spending some alone time with Owen later that night. He didn't even have to ask. Owen invited himself. Which, Kasey took as a good sign.

"Until then, what are you up to?"

"I'm on my break right now. Came over to see if you wanted to hang out later since Gramps has had me chained to the shop these past days. We got that squared away, though."

"Looks like we did."

Xxxxx

Around Midnight Owen was supposed to show up for a dip in the hot spring. Before that, Kasey had showered himself off and got himself presentable, combing his hair in to place. Under normal circumstances he would have just gone in as is. His swim trunks were on, just a plain cotton shirt over them. Two towels were folded up and ready atop of the table.

Since Owen was scheduled to show up any minute, Kasey grabbed the towels and went outside. The hot spring water glowed slightly under the moonlight, the hot water bubbling and wafting steam. Kasey whirled around when he heard Owen call out to him.

"Oh, you brought your own towel. I had one ready for you."

"Aren't you thoughtful?"

Kasey pulled off his shirt, following Owen's example. The man was wearing his usual clothes with no bathing suit in sight. Owen began undoing his pants and Kasey assumed that he was wearing his swim trunks under them. He wasn't.

"Where are your trunks?" Kasey squeaked, looking around wearily as if someone were going to come and see them.

"You're not supposed to wear anything in a hot spring…" Baffled at Kasey's squeamish behavior, Owen blinked a few times. "Have...have you been wearing...?"

"Maybe…"

Naked in all his glory with firm, muscular buttocks, Owen got in the water.

"City boy." He teased.

Owen rested his muscular arms out along the ledge, nodding towards the water.

"C'mon. Drop the trunks and get your ass in here."

"If you say so…"

Kasey shyly got out of his trunks. When he looked up to get in the water, Owen waggled his brows at him. Kasey flicked water at him and sat on the opposite end of the hot spring.

"You're awfully far away."

"Hm?"

"Get a little closer."

"We're naked and outside, Owen…"

Nearly rolling his eyes, Owen gestured to the dead of night around them. It was quiet with no foot traffic along the paths coming or going to the other districts of Castanet.

"Nobody's going to come crossing your farm at this time of night. Especially not back here behind the barn, coop , and all that."

"Fine, fine. I'll get closer."

Getting closer to Owen, Kasey treaded the water. As he sat next to him, Owen put an arm around his shoulders.

"That's better." He praised, contently. "Sitting all the way over there like I stink, or something."

Kasey relaxed in to Owen's side, secretly pleased the man had beckoned him in to make casual conversation, Kasey asked how Owen's day was. The blacksmith rattled off a story about his grandfather complaining that he wasn't married.

"I guess I'm supposed to have a wife at this age. He keeps reminding me."

"That's a bummer…I wouldn't want to hear any of that."

"Gramps pesters me about it every now and then. I don't give a shit. I ain't taking a wife."

Hearing Owen had no plans to ever humor his grandfather with marrying a woman struck Kasey as amazing. Owen looked over at him with intrigue.

"The hell is so amazing about it? I don't like women. Why would I marry one?"

"This is a small community. In this kind of setting, doesn't being a bachelor your whole life look kind of suspicious?"

"We have a handful of homophobes here. It's not the whole town."

"Who should I be worried about?"

Shrugging like it was no big deal, Owen relaxed in to the water with his head tilted back.

"My grandfather and Craig are the worst offenders. Irene's a little put off by that sort of thing, but she's not rude about it or anything. She's just puzzled by it, you could say." He listed, nonchalantly. "Mira's late husband…don't have to worry about him anymore, obviously. No one else seems as bothered."

Noting that everyone Owen listed was of an older generation, Kasey rolled his eyes a bit. Leave it to the dusty old-timers to give a fuck what consenting adults do behind closed doors.

"Do people know you're gay?"

"A few. No one I listed, though. Younger people."

It was evident Owen was strictly in the closet, at home. His grandfather was not only his family, but his employer too. Plus, he lived there with him. Too much hassle over one person.

"Tough break you got there…with your grandfather and all."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He won't be around forever, anyways." Without a worry, Owen didn't see Ramsey's homophobia as an issue. "What about you? Your family cool with you?"

Leaning his head on Owen's shoulder, Kasey looked up at the sky. Half the moon was out, memories of staring out a small apartment window coming back to him.

"I grew up in foster care back home…I don't have anyone to report home to with my dating life." Kasey explained. "I aged out of the system and lived on my own for a few years in a studio apartment before coming out here."

"Why here of all places?"

"I got sick of the city. When you grow up in foster care, you see the worst it has to offer. Couldn't really shake that off."

Being sensitive to Kasey's history, Owen assured him Castanet was a peaceful, wholesome place. Even with the pressure of being in the closet.

"I liked here before... but I like it better now. I was really lonely all Spring. How did you deal with being the only-"

Owen snorted before Kasey could finish the question.

"You really think I'm the only one out here? Pft! You should know better than that."

"…wait, what?"

"Isn't the statistic one in four people are gay? There are roughly about forty people who live here. That means, in theory, about ten people should be gay."

Kasey followed along, interested in where Owen was going.

"Not including you, I only know a handful of people though. There's me. Luke and Julius swing both ways-"

"Okay, Julius isn't that surprising. But, Luke?"

Julius was well-groomed and flamboyant, obsessed with jewelry and clothes. Kasey chalked him up to being metrosexual since it was known he and Candance were a couple. He doted on her so much, without a doubt in love. Luke was known to hang out with Selena…they were a handsy couple. It was common to find them on the beach or at the bar making out, enthusiastically.

"Luke likes pretty women, and pretty boys. He and Julius hang out when their girlfriends are busy, that's all I'm saying."

Owen listed none other than the Mayor' son, next. Gill was strictly attracted to men. Kasey's jaw almost dropped.

"You're surprised at THAT? Have you seen Gill?"

"You don't normally expect the mayor's kid to be gay! He's his only child, let alone son."

Obviously knowing far more than Kasey, Owen failed to hide his perverse humor.

"Look up 'Twink' in the dictionary and you'll probably find a picture of him getting in the ass." Owen said. "That guy pays more attention to his wardrobe than he does women. That short seamstress at the tailor's has a thing for him, but he can't be bothered to humor her. Pisses her right off."

Recalling having gone to the tailor's one day to buy work gloves, Kasey remembered seeing Gill there with Luna right at his heels. She was known for being strong-willed and stubborn despite her petite stature... but, around Gill she was notably sweeter. Not that Gill cared as he eyed a new suit with specific alterations he wanted.

"Luna and Gill are both pissy and stubborn in their own right...probably better they're not together." Kasey decided. "Can't believe I didn't know... I seriously thought I was out here by myself."

Looking back, Kasey felt he should have spotted Gill out, at least. Gill was handsome…in that snooty high glass type of way. Julius was a pride flag in the wind, too. Even with his girlfriend.

"I think Julius may be spending some time with Luke, and Gill." Owen mused, having some suspicions. "I've see Gill head over to his house in Flute Fields when Townhall is closed. He never heads over there for anything else."

"You, Julius, Luke and Gill. That's makes four." Kasey noted. "Who's the fifth?"

Thinking it was obvious, Owen gave Kasey a wry grin.

"Guess." Owen encouraged. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know… Who is it?" He pressed.

Their conversation came to a pause as Kasey's ears perked to the sound of shoes scuffing the gravel path coming up from Town. He went silent, not wanting to draw in attention. Leaning in really close to Owen, he whispered under his breath.

"Who would be coming this way at this hour?"

Owen brought two fingers to his mouth to whistle.

"What are you doing!?"

Footsteps grew nearer and Kasey darted away from Owen, stomach dropping as their clothes were scattered along the ground in plain sight. Stepped around the chicken coop came Chase. The chef dragged his feet a bit, looking like he'd had a brutally long shift.

"Evenin'" Owen chortled. "You look tired."

"I'm always tired after the bar shift, you know that. It's like one in the morning. Hate getting off of work at this hour, every night."

"You tell me all the time."

Trying to act as casual as possible, Kasey didn't say anything when Owen invited Chase to join them. Inside, he was close to having a stroke.

"There's room for one more. We have an extra towel."

" My feet hurt from standing all night, anyways."

Chase undressed himself, unbashfully. He didn't so much as hesitate to take off his underwear, flashing a patch of downy, soft peach-colored pubic hair. The man had no other body hair, sporting the same smooth physique Kasey had. Just a tad taller. Easing in to the water, he sat between Owen and Kasey. Owen met Kasey's nervous eyes and smirked, gesturing to Chase.

"To answer your question."

"Oh…"

Chase had a feeling what the question was. He met eyes with Owen for confirmation. Owen nodded.

"Welcome to the club." Chase retorted bluntly. "Owen told me about your sleepover the other night."

"I don't see what the point of that was, but okay…"

"We've had 'sleepovers', too. That clear things up for you?"

Feeling completely blindsided, Kasey had to let Chase's words sink in. Multiple attempts to process the information and he couldn't grasp it. Him and Owen? Were they...?

"Friends with benefits." Chase stated, offhandedly. "He's not my boyfriend or anything."

The brunette's stunned, brown eyes tickled his funny bone. Chase's wispy peach hair fluttered with a passing breeze and he used a wet hand to brush it back in to place, leaning in to Kasey's personal space. Chase scoffed, dryly. Then, he pecked Kasey on the mouth.

"While we're here…Thanks for the melon. You're not completely aggravating."

"I'm-I'm still sorry about that…I didn't mean to insult your cooking." Kasey embarrassedly repented. "It's really good. I've never had food like that before…you're talented."

Flattered, Chase couldn't counter with his characteristic sarcasm or backhanded ways. Kasey was earnest, he could see it in his face. Chase backed off and eased back in to his spot.

"I like to cook. If you like to eat, bring me ingredients and we can work something out."

"If I give you another melon and some milk could you make me some of that ice cream you had earlier? It sounded good."

"It was. I'm off tomorrow. That sound good?"

"Y-Yeah."

Having no interest in sweets, Owen complained he wanted real food.

"Believe me, Big Boy, I know. I'll cook something for Dinner. The ice cream will be for dessert."

The impromptu dinner date for the next evening hung over Kasey's head as Owen and Chase talked back and forth. How was that going to go? It was a relief at least to see Chase didn't have any legitimate hard feelings towards him.

The time in the hot spring carried on innocently, the men soaking their worked bodies. Tired, Kasey turned to fold his arms over the stone edge and rest his chin down on his forearms and the three men enjoyed the quiet of the night, only crickets chirping in the background.

Xxxxx

With a basket in hand the next day, Kasey walked to Chase's cottage home in Flute Fields with Owen. Inside the basket was another honeydew melon, some fresh milk and a bag of sugar. Chase let them in, apron donned and the house smelling delicious.

"Shoes off." Chase announced, pointing towards a tray on the floor. "Leave them right there."

"Sure thing." Kasey agreed.

"I know the drill." Owen scoffed, leaving his boots next to Kasey's.

"I don't know what that is, but it smells awesome." Kasey whiffed the air, mouth watering.

"Steak and mushroom sauce, with roasted potatoes, and corn." The chef informed him, proud to announce the menu for the night, before spotting the basket of ingredients Kasey held shyly in his hands.

"I take it that's for me?" Chase pointed a pair of cooking tongs at it.

Kasey nodded and Chase took the basket, making quick work of chopping up the melon to mash it, then pouring the ingredients in to the ice cream maker. He turned it on and promised it'd be ready in a few hours.

"Dessert's later, Dinner is now. Wash your hands and sit down." Chase instructed his dinner guests, turning his back to them to finish grilling the meat.

"Don't got to tell me twice." Owen boasted, going to the kitchen sink. "C'mon Kasey."

Feeling awkward in someone else's home, Kasey waited for his turn to wash his hands. Chase lived alone but had a table that could sit four people. He put all the food out and fetched a bottle of wine.

"This pairs well with a savory meal." He explained, fetching the wine glasses after putting the bottle down. "Do you like wine, Kasey?"

"I've never had it."

Owen said it tasted like angry grape juice and Chase would have smashed the bottle over his head had it not been a waste.

"What you drink tastes like gasoline fumes." Kasey mused aloud, making a face at the liquor Owen regularly drank with ease.

Pouring out a glass for Kasey, Chase smirked and actually gave a brief chuckle.

"That meathead drinks strictly to get buzzed. At his size, the fastest way to do it is with that crap he drinks."

"It's an acquired taste. You and Kasey like that girly shit. Spiked fruit juice."

"They're called cocktails and wine. Just shut up and eat. I'll grab you a bottled wheat cocktail from the fridge."

Owen was given a chilled beer bottle, Chase popping off the cap. Sniffing at his drink curiously, Kasey brought it to his lips for a taste.

"It's smooth. I was expecting it to be a little tart."

"Some wines can be."

Seeming to like it, Kasey took another sip and set it down to start his food. As was expected, the food was delicious. The steak cut like butter, absolutely perfect. Mouth full, Kasey almost choked when Owen decided to be an instigator.

"Kasey told me he likes his steak well done. With ketchup, too."

"I know that's not true." Chase deadpanned, having seen for himself that Kasey was enjoying the meat as is. "Don't be a piece of shit, Owen."

Cheekily, the redhead winked and Kasey took a sip of the water he had next to his wine. He recovered, and Chase shook his head. But, his violet eyes softened as Kasey contently cut in to his steak and took another bite.

Cleaning up after Dinner was a group effort, all three men doing their part to clear the table. There were no leftovers to speak of, which Chase beamed at inside while he loaded plates in to the dishwasher.

Per his usual dinner dates at Chase's home, Owen went to lay down in Chase's bed.

"You can go in." The chef assured Kasey who lingered behind, scuffling his foot absentmindedly. "I have a t.v."

On one end of Chase's bed, Owen sat up by the headboard to watch the news. Clearly full from eating, he lounged contently. Kasey climbed up and laid himself stomach-side down, with his head towards the foot of the bed, body right in the middle of the mattress.

He tried watching the programming but his eyes got heavy. His blinks became slower until inevitably, he dozed off. Chase came in, leaning down a little get a look at Kasey's face.

"What are you doing?"

"He's asleep, Owen."

"You stuffed him like a baby and he works with his body all day. What do you expect?"

Many times Owen was in Kasey's same situation. When your belly's full and your body is tired, sleep can sneak up on you. All it takes is getting comfortable and…

"He could use a power nap." Owen reasoned, patting the empty side of the bed. "How about you get over here?"

"It's my house." Chase reminded him but accepted the invitation, regardless.

The news had little of interest to be aired. Taking another look at Kasey, Chase suggested moving him to lie with his head on the pillows. Owen got the brunette in place, Chase getting a throw blanket to put over him.

"He's out like a light. Damn." Chase grunted, Kasey not stirring at all. "Did I really feed him that much?"

"Nah. Guy's tired. He works from sun up, past sun down."

Snoring quietly, Kasey didn't feel the curled finger that ran down between his shoulder blades, feeing for muscle.

"He's small for a farmer."

"Give him another season, some muscle will pack on."

"He doesn't need it. He's cute like this."

Owen smirked, appraising Kasey's sleeping form.

"I think so, too."

"Gee, Owen. Never would have guessed that." Chase retorted with heavy sarcasm but a suggestive glint in his eye. "Not like you slept with him, or anything."

"Finally. Heh, I couldn't keep my eyes off him when he moved here."

"Told you he was gay. I could smell it on him."

Accepting defeat, Owen admitted Chase was right. Leaning over Kasey, Chase pecked Owen on the chin.

"You going to share him with me?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"What's yours is mine."

"You're not my husband." Owen teased. "You're not even my boyfriend, remember?"

Playing with a wisp of Chase's hair, Owen's tone grew a bit sad.

"You told me you didn't need any baggage."

"I don't. I'm not the person you want, anyways. I'm a pain…you need someone sweet and lighthearted. Like him."

"I think you're both great. You're a pain in the ass but I've always liked a challenge."

Chase leaned in closer to Owen, who expected a kiss. Chase flicked him in the nose and grabbed the remote.

"You're such a sap."

Xxxxx

Rousing from sleep, the first thing Kasey registered was the feeling of being snug and warm, protected from the cold air conditioning blowing through the room by a blanket. It was dark, only the television offering anything to light up the room a bit. Kasey grumbled tiredly, disorientated.

"You awake?" Owen asked.

"Mhm…where am I?"

"Chase's house, still."

Chase was missing from the bed and Kasey stifled a yawn, sitting up to try and get his bearings.

"I should go home. Looks like I overstayed my welcome."

"You didn't have any of the ice cream Chase made. You asked for it. Better have some."

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot I asked for that."

Chase, who had left the room to check on the ice cream maker before Kasey had woken up, came back in to find him awake.

"Good, you're up." He greeted him, turning back around to go to the kitchen. "Hold on."

A decent sized ice cream dish held three scoops of honeydew melon ice cream. Chase brought it to Kasey with a spoon, going back to the kitchen for his own. Having a dry mouth from sleeping, the cold treat was welcome. Kasey tasted it as Chase came back in time to see his contentment.

"I've never had homemade ice cream before." he confessed through a spoonful.

"Nothing like that shit you buy at the store. From scratch is always best."

After eating the treat, Kasey offered his compliment to a dish well done. He thanked Chase for the food and excused himself to go home. Owen offered to walk him, but Kasey insisted he'd fare well on his own to be polite.

"Walk him back, Owen. I've had enough of you for one day, anyways." Chase urged, setting his alarm for his morning shift at the Inn. "I have to get to bed soon."

Taking the hint that he wasn't getting any from him that night, Owen walked Kasey out. Walking through Flute Fields, they approached the bridge that lead back to the farm. Down the hill from the bridge was Julius's house, where Gill was waiting to be let in.

"Evening, Gill." Owen raised a hand in casual greeting.

"Owen, Kasey…" the blonde greeted back, brow raised inquisitively. "Out for a stroll?"

"Yeah. Enjoying the night. Enjoy yours."

Using his finger tips to flick a piece of lint off his lapel, Gill nodded.

"I will."

The door to Julius's home opened, the purple-haired man poking his head out to see who his visitor was talking to. Owen and Kasey were walking over the bridge out of sight.

"You kicking me out, too?" Owen inquired at Kasey's door. "Should I go home?"

"No…if you want to come in you can. My t.v is smaller than Chase's though. The picture is crap."

Standing in the doorway, Kasey shivered as the seat of his pants was given a once over and Owen breathed outside his ear.

"We could find something else to do." Owen gently coaxed Kasey all the way in with a soft push, closing them both inside the farmhouse.

The front door clicked and Kasey felt Owen brush past him. Then a finger hooked in his belt loop. Kasey obediently followed, letting Owen guide him to bed.

"I've been thinking about you." Owen announced, running his hands down Kasey's sides.

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

Pulling at the hem of Kasey's shirt, Owen peeled it off. Owen kissed at the farmer's lean chest.

"Know how difficult it's been to sleep? I keep thinking about your lips around my cock…think you could help me out, tonight?"

Xxxxx

The next day Kasey went towards the Garmon mine district, the general store was his destination. He strolled past the carpenter's shop, where Luke was outside stacking piles of lumber. The hot weather prompted Luke to work shirtless, nothing but his shark tooth necklace adoring his chest.

Leaning up against the carpenter shop, in the shade, Julius watched Luke work, chatting. Julius's red eyes darted up when Kasey passed. Accidently making eye contact, Kasey waved to greet him. Luke's head turned upon hearing Kasey.

"Awesome, it's Kasey! We were just talking about you." He said, grinning broadly.

"...you were?"

Paranoid of what they were discussing, Kasey's eyes impulsively darted in the direction of the Blacksmith's. Julius played with one of the various highlights in his own hair, twirling it around a finger idly as he held eye contact.

"Uh-huh."

"W-Why?"

Julius gestured for Kasey to go over. The man raked his clear-polished, manicured nails over the collar of Kasey's shirt. Kasey pulled away slightly only to see that Julius was doing him a favor and fixing it.

"Don't look so nervous~" he coo'ed, fiddling with the fabric. "We were just talking about how well you're doing. You work so hard."

"I'm just trying my best. Farming's a lot to get used to."

"You're taking time to relax, aren't you?"

"Here and there...I don't normally have much time to kill."

Kasey flinched as Luke threw an arm around him, bringing him in close like the two were best friends.

"Gotta make time, Dude! What's the point of working ALL the time? Lame."

"I don't work ALL the time-"

"Cool! Then you'll come out with us, tonight."

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxx

Julius and Luke's idea of hanging out that late afternoon involved having a picnic out in Flute Fields. Both Julius and Luke were particularly fond of picnics, Kasey learned. It was a regular thing they did during the week. In Julius's picnic basket the man packed grapes, sandwiches and different snacks. Luke helped himself to a sandwich.

"Julius makes the best finger sandwiches." he boasted, grinning ear to ear as Julius popped the tab off a can of pineapple juice and handed it to him. "Try one!"

Kasey tasted one, chewing slowly. Peeking under the bread, he inspected the contents. They weren't bad by any means. But, the filling perplexed him.

"Baby spinach and mayonnaise? That's different."

"It's soooo good!" Luke mumbled around his third one. "And Julius makes them so small they're easy to pop in your mouth."

Opening another container, Julius revealed there were tomato and mayonnaise finger sandwiches, too. He rightfully assumed Kasey wouldn't be as thrilled as Luke was over Spinach sandwiches.

"These are my fancy. I make the spinach ones because of him. He's obsessed."

"Spinach is the best vegetable there is." Luke argued, confidently. "It's better than tomatoes."

"You're entitled to your wrong opinion~" Tittering with his effeminate laugh, Julius nudged the tomato sandwiches towards Kasey and winked at Luke. "Tomato sandwiches are better. Especially when they're in season this time of year."

Looking to Kasey to back him up, Luke gaped when seeing he was pulling two tomato sandwiches on to his plate. To appease him, Kasey took another spinach sandwich, too. Some grapes and chips were placed on his plate, too. Julius set out a drink for him.

"This is all really good. Uh, thanks for inviting me along."

"Thank you for joining us. It's our pleasure, Kasey."

"...That's nice of you. Could I ask why you guys invited me, though?"

Pondering the question, Julius raked his violet hair back, relaxed. Kasey's question must have amused him because his red eyes glimmered mischievously. Luke's gold eyes emulated that same mischief.

"We have to have a reason?" Julius challenged. "Well, I suppose we're fascinated. You being a new comer and all."

"I'm not that fascinating. Trust me."

"Mm, I'm not so sure about that."

Some candies were at the bottom of the basket and Julius plucked a cherry one. Unwrapping the morsel delicately, he put it in his mouth and carefully folded the wrapper up neatly. His nails were shiny like the wrapper. One streak in his glossy hair was the same color.

"If Chase and Owen are hanging out with you..." He trailed off, poorly withholding a smirk. "Oh, you surely must have something to offer."

"Doesn't Owen hang out with everyone?" Kasey argued, reflecting on the blacksmith's social prowess.

"He's just nice to everyone. There's a grave difference. And, Chase? Pft."

Setting down an empty can, Luke reached for a new one. Luke had to lean over Julius to get it. Julius leaned in towards the blue-haired carpenter and pecked his ear affectionately. Luke beamed, glowing in the cheeks with a boyish smile.

"You could have asked, Silly."

Kasey immediately took notice of the open, unabashed behavior. His first instinct told him that the two were most certainly on to him. That, or those two didn't give a crap what anyone thought of their sexuality. Kasey wasn't convinced it was the second option.

"Chase only ever hangs out with Owen..." Julius made direct eye contact with Kasey confidently, getting back to their conversation. "He's never been interested in either of us."

"Or Gill." Luke added in.

"Yet, Gill spotted you walking back from Flute Fields with Owen last night...Owen's only ever around these parts at night because of Chase."

Admitting that yes, he'd been at Chase's house with Owen, Kasey felt his chest tighten at the decidedly sexual way that Julius and Luke were eyeing him. Their interest was blatant, but not predatory. Oh, what had he gotten himself in to?

"Oh? And what were you all doing?" Julius pressed him, enjoying the tinge of pink blossoming on the farmers face. "Closed up his little cottage all alone like that."

"H-Having Dinner..."

"That all?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why are you blushing like a guilty little school boy?"

Clearing his throat, Kasey didn't particularly want to answer. His guilty conscience brought him back to memories of Owen... their two nights together behind closed doors with kisses and heavy petting. Kasey didn't say anything, knowing damn well just how badly he'd already incriminated himself. Julius nodded knowingly.

"Mhm." He chimed to himself."That's what I thought."

"I really did only have Dinner at Chase's...its just, I like Owen."

Hearing Kasey admit aloud that he was in fact attracted to men, Julius made an invitation out of it.

"Isn't he lucky?"

Julius nearly purred, crawling in towards Kasey. His red eyes were shimmering, a look that said loud and clear what was running through his mind. Kasey gasped when he tried crawling back away from him and Luke was right behind him. The two essentially cornered him.

"Luke and I were thinking maybe you'd like to give us a chance..."

With ease, Luke embraced Kasey from behind. He held him with Kasey's back to his chest, resting his chin down on the farmer's shoulder. He looked so comfortable, not seeming to care he was invading someone's personal space beyond normal bounds...

"I aint in to big dudes like Owen... guys like Chase and Gill think I'm annoying." The carpenter confessed. "You seem pretty cool, though. Wanna come back to Julius's place?"

Kasey had explored a variety of men back home. Not that Julius and Luke weren't attractive men in their own right, Kasey did have a bias to Owen's type. Plus, he wasn't sure how the red-head would feel about him accepting propositions from other men. It wasn't like they were together, but...

"As flattered as I am..." Kasey carefully removed himself from Luke's hold and reclaimed his personal space. "I'm not sure how I feel about this, otherwise."

"It's only some harmless fun." Luke reasoned, not seeing where the issue was. "C'mon, Dude. We'll take good care of ya."

"Could I maybe take a raincheck?"

Luke was bummed out, disappointed Kasey chose not to become part of their...arrangement. Julius gave a fake pout with lightly glossed lips, running his hands up over Kasey's shirt. He kissed the man's quivering Adam's apple.

"We can't wait to hear back from you~"

Xxxxx

Feeling a little restless, Kasey spent his walk home scoping out the foliage for anything he could forage. Plucking berries and herbs in to his bag with stiff hands, his thoughts raced a bit. Being unwillingly outed wasn't imminently dangerous if it was to the men who were in the same boat as he was. Having no choice in the matter still unsettled him.

To soothe himself, Kasey used some of the herbs he found to brew a pot of tea when he got home. He poured out a mug and stirred honey in to it. Leaving the hot mug to cool on the kitchen counter, the man put every else away he'd found outside. His T.V played in the background, announcing the Firefly Festival taking place in a couple of days. Unsure if he was even going, Kasey didn't think much of it.

When his tea was ready to drink, Kasey scooped up the mug to cozy up in bed with it. It felt like overnight he went from being tragically alone, to dead center on the radar. Which wouldn't have been an issue if he wasn't hoping for more than casual sex with Owen. He was a casual item with Chase...

Conflicting emotions surfaced at the thought. If Chase and Owen weren't officially together, that guy couldn't be his competition. Then again, if Owen was entertaining casual sex with no strings attached, would he even humor the thought of something more personal?

Kasey's thoughts were broken off by the sound of his telephone ringing.

"Hello?" Wedging the plastic between his ear and neck, he sipped at his cooled mug.

"Kasey." Came the other voice in a familiar, dry and almost monotone drawl. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure? What can I do for you, Gill?"

Calling from Townhall meant this was most likely a matter of debt collection. Bracing himself to fork over what he'd just managed to scrape together, Kasey prepared himself for a week of rationing food to get to the next harvest. It was a luxury to have gotten out of the survival mode...living shipment to shipment.

"Would you happen to have tomatoes?"

"...tomatoes?" Glancing at his fridge, Kasey recalled the dozen he'd set aside for himself days prior.

They were good for sandwiches and grew in pretty fast. The gift that kept on giving. Beautiful, summer-ripe tomatoes.

"I have some in the fridge from a couple of days ago. They're fairly fresh but in the next day or so I could have a fresher batch for you."

"I'll take four of the ones you have. Deliver them to my home and I'll repay you for your troubles." Gill told him, not waiting for an answer. "I'll be waiting."

Judging by the time of day, Townhall was closing and Gill had called right before leaving. Gathering up four tomatoes in a paper bag, Kasey carried it in to Town. Simon was locking up shop right outside of Town Hall when he crossed the bridge.

"Kasey, how goes it?"

"Can't complain, I'm okay."

"In case you're interested, Barbara was talking this morning about some more fancy maker machines or what not. They'll be coming in soon if you're interested."

Currently, Kasey had a mayonnaise maker in his coop. Figuring the investment would pay itself off quickly, he forked over the money for it weeks ago. Promises of new makers were encouraging because they brought in higher revenue. At the Mayor's residence, Kasey rang the doorbell, looking up and around at the large manor.

"Having money must be nice."

Gill was at the door seconds later. Still dressed in his usual pressed, white suit with a blue shirt, the man looked immaculate. His loafers were polished, his hair was carefully combed and everything about him was clean cut and polished. And there Kasey was, standing at his doorstep in old denim and a t-shirt. Sneakers on his feet and a paper bag in his hands.

"Come in." Gill beckoned him.

Going along with it under the assumption Gill was fetching his payment, Kasey stepped inside the manor. Gill led him to the kitchen, taking the paper bag and placing it in the fridge.

"Those will do wonderfully for my juice in the morning."

"Tomato juice? In the morning?" Bewildered, the farmer stared at the back of Gill's head.

Who drank tomato juice at all, let alone in the morning? What on Earth? It gave him the willies thinking about it.

"I've always been a bit ...unorthodox." The Mayor's son surmised, watching Kasey carefully for a reaction. "Or couldn't you tell?"

"I wouldn't know..."

"Right. Now about your payment...I left my wallet in my room. If you'll follow me."

Going up a long staircase, Kasey looked around the large home in secret awe. At Gill's bedroom door, Kasey wasn't anticipating how big his room was either. There was a walk-in closet almost as big as the entire lay out of his small house, lined wall to wall with suits, button up shirts, ties and various pairs of shoes. On a dresser was an organized jewelry box with cufflinks and watches.

Gill's bed was a king-size, decked out in a royal blue comforter. The regal décor suited Gill. He had a desk in one corner, a dresser for what Kasey assumed Gill stored his pajamas and underwear in since his closet was all his fancy clothes. Fresh flowers sat in vase upon the dresser, along with a picture frame. Kasey didn't get to take in anything else because Gill was holding out his payment.

"I'm paying you in interest for the delivery." Gill informed him.

"It really helps me out, thank you."

Kasey had been paid double the amount the tomatoes were worth. But, that wasn't the interest Gill was talking about.

"Are you busy, tonight?"

"I'm not, no."

Gliding his hand between their bodies, Gill touched Kasey between the legs.

"Would you like to be?"

The brunette broke out in a sweat, instinctively curling his body away at the unsolicited touch.

"A-Actually, I am busy." Kasey declined the proposition. "I have some stuff I have to take care of at home."

"No." Gill shook his head, coming in close again. "You don't."

Astounded that he'd naively walked in to a trap for the second time that day, Kasey began questioning his judgment. What were the odds? Flashing back to his walk from Flute Fields with Owen, Kasey suddenly remembered Gill waiting outside Julius's house. He was on to him, too.

"Look, Gill...don't take this wrong way. But, I'm not interested."

"...I'm a bottom." the blonde said, as if there had been a misunderstanding on Kasey's end. "Are you strictly a bottom, too? You look versatile to me."

Owen's little remark about Gill came to mind and Kasey would have snickered if he weren't on such high alert.

"I am." Kasey admitted, regretting it as soon as he did. "That's not why I'm turning you down..."

"I'm listening."

"I'm in to somebody...um, and I'm mostly a bottom, anyways. So, this wouldn't work out."

Trying to spin it in a way that made him seem less appealing, Kasey did technically tell the truth. He'd topped his fair share of guys, but it was a measly handful compared to how many time's he'd been on the receiving end. Gill wasn't taking that excuse.

"It would work out perfectly. You give it to me on my time, Owen gives it to you on your time. Everyone's happy."

"Wouldn't say that...not that you aren't handsome in your own right and all that, but this really isn't what I'm after."

Determined to get Kasey to stay, Gill stroked his arm and gave him seductive blue eyes.

"What if I made this worth your while?"

"If you're a freak in bed, that's great for you but-"

"You have an unpaid debt with my father... I've always had him wrapped around my little finger, you know."

Helping himself to two handfuls of Kasey's modest, but toned, biceps, Gill squeezed and took in the farmer's clothed physique with interest. The only other thing Gill ever gave such appraising eyes to were his tailored suits.

"If I say the word, that debt goes away." He promised, voice airy and distracted. "It's that easy."

"...are you trying to buy me?"

"Be flattered. You have a 5,000G price tag. That's nothing to sneeze at."

He was right. 5,000G was absolutely nothing to sneeze at. Especially for Kasey. If his debt was wiped clean...that was a free pass to invest more in to his farm. A cheese and butter maker came to mind.

"I don't know how I feel being bribed like this, Gill."

"You have a need, and I have a means to fill that need...so long as you fill mine. It's a trade."

A night with Gill wasn't totally out of the picture. It wasn't like the guy was hard on the eyes. Something about being bought out felt dirty though. Almost worse than sleeping with someone other than Owen for the hell of it.

"I'm going to have to think about this." Kasey decided.

Xxxxx

Unlike himself, Kasey went to the Brass Bar on his own accord. With a cocktail in hand, he stared down at the counter in deep thought. Somehow, it had completely slipped his mind that Chase worked there.

"Did Hayden miss a spot on the counter?"

Shaking himself out of it, Kasey managed to chuckle at the dry joke. Chase had a rack of glasses fresh from the dishwasher, hot and in need of cooling off. Putting it down, the chef asked what had Kasey so transfixed.

"There's some stuff on my mind...sorting through it."

"That why you're here without Owen?"

"...Yeah."

Owen didn't go to the bar to mope or sit in contemplative silence, he always went to have a good time. As thrilled as he would have been for Kasey to initiate a night out for a round of cold ones, that was not the night to do so.

"Not that I'm a bleeding heart, but what's wrong?"

"...It's nothing."

"Kasey." Chase deadpanned, voice growing an edge. "I'm not stupid."

Lowering his voice, Kasey looked around wearily.

"I can't talk about it here." He whispered under his breath.

"Hayden." Chase said loud and clear. "I'm stepping out for a minute."

The burly man didn't mind much, fine with Chase's announcement. Chase snapped his fingers and pointed for Kasey to follow him out the back door. Kasey didn't move. Taking matters in to his own hands, literally, Chase stepped around the counter and grabbed Kasey by the collar as inconspicuously as he could manage. Since it was only Hayden and few drunk patrons, no one paid them any mind.

"Talk." Chase ordered him outside.

"I...earlier..." Kasey tried multiple times to word what happened but hesitated each time.

Chase rolled his eyes up and away.

"I was just starting to warm up to you. Don't give me a reason to take it back."

"Everyone's on to me."

"...Everyone?" Chase repeated, not convinced. "You paranoid?"

"Julius and Luke invited me out earlier. They propositioned me."

Those two were fairly harmless. Julius and Luke didn't have a nefarious bone in their bodies.

"That's what this is about? They're not gonna tell anyone- wait, did you...?"

"I didn't accept their offer, no."

"Okay, so what's the problem? You're making a problem out of nothing."

"Gill propositioned me today, too."

Taking that one more seriously, mostly because he was surprised, Chase didn't brush it off.

"Gill? He must be getting brave taking a chance like that."

"They all figured me out when they saw me leaving Flute Fields with Owen that night we had Dinner at your place."

"Oh...yeah, that makes sense. Look, don't give yourself high blood pressure worrying about this crap. None of them would out another. How would that benefit them? It wouldn't."

Stepping in closer to Chase, Kasey kept his voice hushed. Barely getting the words out, Chase had to lean in more to hear.

"What?"

"Gill tried to buy me." Almost ashamed to be saying it, Kasey mumbled.

"That's...new. Wow."

Taking what the brunette before him had said more seriously, Chase asked exactly what happened. Kasey recounted the delivery, the propositioned, the rejection and then the bribe.

"5,000G? Damn. To be clear, I'm not disagreeing with your choice, but is there a reason you turned him down?"

"It felt wrong. I didn't want to upset anyone."

"You mean Owen."

"Is that stupid?"

Nothing about their arrangement was exclusive. Kasey knew that. Chase thought about it and shook his head.

"It's not stupid, you meant well. If you're tempted to take up Gill's offer, I wouldn't blame you. With the current arrangement, Owen doesn't have the right to tell you who you can and can't sleep with." Chase explained. "If you want to run it by him first, that's an option. Your choice."

Feeling that the situation was as sorted out as it could be at that moment, Chase looked at the door they'd snuck out from.

"I have to get back to my job, it'll be busy tonight."

"Alright..."

Back at his stool, Kasey tried figuring out how he was going to tell Owen he was tempted to sleep with the Mayor's son for financial gain. He didn't see Chase step away and make a discreet phone call. Kasey later felt a large hand pat him on the back and he recoiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I took the mine cart, it's fast. Plus, this is kind of my turf."

"That's right. My bad."

Chase and Owen shared a subtle look.

"...wanna get out of here, Kasey?"

"You're not going to drink?"

"I'll pass tonight. C'mon."

Leaving the bar together, Kasey and Owen went towards the farm. Owen showing up at the bar and leaving without enjoying happy hour struck him as out of character.

"You really didn't want to drink?"

"Always wanna drink. Want some time with you, more. Alone."

Some of the angst that clung to Kasey eased. Letting Owen in to his house, Kasey securely locked the door and made sure the curtains were closed before turning to kiss Owen. Holding Kasey at bay, Owen pecked him on the mouth and stopped there.

"You looked like something was eating you at the bar."

"Could we talk about that later?"

Owen sat himself on Kasey's bed and patted him lap to coax him over. Kasey went and climbed up on to his lap, straddling Owen. Holding on to his shoulders for balance, Kasey looked up at Owen with guilty eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"...Could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What are we?"

Before Owen could answer, Kasey was rambling.

"You and Chase are a thing...and I don't know where that leaves me. Since you two aren't dating, I'm assuming we're the same thing."

"Chase has been around a long time. He won't let me call him my boyfriend...I still care a lot about him.

Taking that as a rejection, Kasey looked hurt.

"That doesn't mean there isn't room for you." Owen clarified, earnestly. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

Kasey didn't have the nerve to look the man he liked in the eye and answer that. How was he going to tell him he was asking permission to sleep around? They hadn't even gone that far, yet. Sensing the answer to his question was yes, Owen didn't ask again.

"If I can have Chase and you... I don't see why you can't have that same freedom. All I ask is you tell me who it is."

"I like you." Kasey confessed. "This isn't about me liking another person."

"Then what is it about?"

"Gill offered to wipe my debt if I slept with him. The main reason I didn't do it was because I didn't know how you'd feel about it."

He couldn't help it, but Kasey's desire to be loyal to him made Owen happy. If there was anything he liked, it was a pretty boy who only had eyes for him. Chase wasn't officially his, but the guy wasn't off messing with anyone else, either...it was close enough.

"That was a generous offer he made. I'm impressed you didn't jump on it."

"...would it change anything if I did?"

"No. On one condition."

Owen squeezed Kasey's thighs suggestively. Kasey held his breath in anticipation as Owen practically undressed him with his blue eyes.

"I want you to myself, first."

xxxxx


End file.
